


Solace

by CatherineWillmon2002



Series: Power Rangers Romance [5]
Category: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWillmon2002/pseuds/CatherineWillmon2002
Summary: After catching her boyfriend in bed with another woman, Trini finds solace in Jason's arms after he finds her walking in the rain.





	Solace

Trinity Jade Kwan, or Trini, as she likes to be called, doesn't let her emotions get the best of her...most of the time.

The usually quiet and reserved original yellow ranger doesn't shed any tears and doesn't let anyone see her cry. For so long, she's known as the strong, stoic, silent type of person; the one who just sucks it up and deal with whatever comes her way. And she doesn't get all giddy on any boy or man she ends up being interested in because that's not her style.

However, when she met Christian Chang at a mutual friend's birthday party one night, her demeanor had changed. She never felt anything like this in her whole life; not even when she sort of dated Richie Rodriguez back in high school. Christian was handsome, smart, successful and could charm without without breaking a sweat.

And, silly her, she fell for it; hook, line and sinker.

Which lead to tonight. Walking through the pouring rain, Trini didn't care if she caught a cold. She didn't care if her clothes were drenched from head to toe. She didn't bother to notice that she was crying. At this point, she just didn't care anymore.

Why? Because she dealt with a betrayal that she wasn't prepared for.

She thought her relationship with Christian was fine; not perfect, not a fairytale, but fine. Sure, they had their moments, but, for the most part, things seemed to be fine between them. She thoughts she finally found someone she could see herself growing old with in the future and they even talked about marriage at one point. Surely, she would've found her own prince charming, right?

WRONG!

Nothing could prepare the Vietnamese woman when she showed up his apartment for their dinner date. Immediately, warning bells went off in her head when she walked inside and noticed scattered clothing all over the floor. Then, the unmistakable sounds of a woman's moans and groans rang her ears as her eyes landed towards the bedroom. As Trini headed towards the darkened bedroom, the moans and groans got even louder and she placed her hand on the floor, she noticed it was cracked open.

With anger boiling in her veins, the original yellow ranger pushed the door open and stormed right inside...

...only to find her boyfriend Christian in bed, having sex, with another woman.

Trini's heart was crushed completely.

She didn't say a word, even as Christian and the other woman pulled apart. She didn't say a word, even as he scrambled to put his clothes on and struggled to come up with a half-assed excuse on what happened. Even as she walked out of this house, tears streaming down her face and not bothering to stop in her track when he called out her name, she didn't say a word.

Needless to say, what she witnessed took the words right out of her mouth.

Now, as she was walking through the pouring rain, Trini didn't know where she would go. The image of Christian in bed with another woman was still fresh in her mind...not to mention, a big gaping wound in her heart.

"Trini!"

She kept walking, not noticing a certain someone was calling out to her. He was running through the rain, holding an umbrella in his hands and doing his best to stay dry as he recognized the woman walking, almost zombie-like. He was getting worried that she would get herself sick if she kept walking through the rain, so he tried to catch up to her to stop her.

"Trini, wait up!" that voice called out again. This time, her ears perked up because she recognized that deep husky voice anywhere. She stopped right in her tracks and looked over her shoulders to see who was approaching her.

It was her childhood best friend and fellow teammate, Jason Lee Scott.

A tainted smile formed on her face when he finally approached her and placed the umbrella over her head. However, as much as she appreciated him for trying to keep dry, it was moot point. She was heartbroken, crushed, isolated and didn't want anyone pitying her right now.

"My God, Tiger, look at you. What in the world are you doing walking in the rain?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She just shook her head and looked at him. "Cause I just feel like it, Rex?"

"C'mon, Tiger, there's gotta be another reason. Come back to my place with me. I seem to remember having some dry clothes for you to wear," he suggested, a soft smile forming on his face.

Realizing that getting rid of him wasn't gonna cut it, she just nodded her head. Together, they walked towards his car and were on their way back to his apartment.

When they got inside, Jason showed Trini where she could take a shower while he went into the closet and pulled out some fresh, dry clothes for her to wear. Standing under the shower stall and allowing hot water to engulf her body, Trini closed her eyes and felt fresh tears brimming in her brown eyes. She began to wonder what did she do so wrong that caused Christian to sleep with another woman. She thought whether it was her that changed or whether something was missing in their relationship. As those questions kept ramping up her brain, the water turned cold, so she turned the shower stall off and stepped out; shivering as she quickly grabbed a big, fluffy towel off the rack and wrapped it around her body.

Get it together, Kwan. Christian's a jerk, but least you found out before you got in too deep with him. Time to move one and find someone who will be worth of your time, an inner voice in her head said as she stepped out into the bathroom. As soon as she went into Jason's bedroom, she noticed a fresh pair of clothes laying on top of the mattress. Smiling, she removed the towel away from her body and started drying herself off, then, after she dropped the towel on the floor, she proceeded to get dressed.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jason was preparing a steaming hot cup of tea for Trini to drink. When he caught up with her outside, he quickly noticed how despondent and closed off; which meant only one thing. Something must've happened that caused her demeanor to change. I mean, why would she walk in the pouring rain, drenched from head to toe and only give out short answers about why would she do that?

Until she tells him exactly what's going on in her world, he's not gonna push the matter any further.

As he poured a cup of hot water into a mug, Trini emerged a few minutes later, looking better and fully dressed. Though her hair was still partially wet from being in the shower (and being in the rain for so long), she still looked absolutely beautiful. That's one of the things he'd always loved and admired about her; she never really cared about how she looked, but still managed to look gorgeous.

"Feeling better, Tiger?" he asked softly as he handed her the steaming hot cup of tea.

She smiled slightly. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry if I disturbed you tonight."

"Nonsense, Tri. You're not disturbing anything. I'm glad that I caught up with you before anything bad happened to you; though I know you can take care of yourself," he replied, smiling sheepishly.

Trini reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Well, I thank you for finding me. I didn't know what I was thinking walking in the rain tonight, but I didn't know where else to go or what to do."

"Did something happen between you and Christian?" Jason asked as they sat down on the sofa.

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and let out a bated breath. "Yeah, something did happen. I went over to his house for our dinner date, but I wasn't prepared for him to break my heart. When I walked in, I heard the unmistakable sounds of another woman moaning and groaning. By the time I went into the bedroom, well, you can figure out the rest from there."

"Christian was having sex with another girl, right?" he asked, getting angry.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe he would do this to me. I thought our relationship was fine. Not perfect, but fine. I guess I wasn't good enough for him," Trini said, a single tear streaming down her face.

He reached over and pulled her right into his arms, kissing the top of her head gently. He was angry, but the last thing he wants to do is lash out and cause her to become afraid of him. Truth be told, when Jason met Christian, he really didn't particularly cared for the Chinese man who had taken a hold of Trini's heart, so for her to end up heartbroken as a result, well, his disdain for Christian grew even larger.

However, he's not the type to be starting anything with anyone, so he kept his cool and decided to be there for Trini, who's clearly hurting right now.

"Tiger, everything's gonna be okay. Christian's a loser. You can do so much better," he assured her, squeezing her close to him.

She felt safe and warm in his arms as she snuggled closer to him. "Thanks, Rex. I know I can do better. I just can't believe he would do this to me. I thought everything was okay. Did I do something wrong that caused him to cheat on me?"

"Absolutely not! Trinity Jade Kwan, you're a kind, beautiful woman who would have the men crawling at your feet. But, one of the main things I've always admired about you is how strong, courageous and wonderful you really are. Christian didn't know how good he had it until it was too late. But, as I said before, you can do so much better than him. I promise you, the next man that comes along, I'm sure he'll treat you with the proper love and respect you deserve," Jason explained as he reached underneath her chin with his finger and lifted her head up so he could look at her. You could see the love and honestly dancing in his eyes.

"What if I already did?" Trini whispered, staring right into his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, looking confused for a moment.

"Instead of telling you, how about I show you?" she replied before wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and drawing him in for a deep, passionate kiss. He was caught of guard for a moment before recovering from the shock of her kissing him and responded eagerly. He tightened his arms around her and felt his head swim because he never thought he would be kissing the one girl he had always loved and adored. He also felt guilty because he felt that he was taking advantage of her because of what she's going through, but you couldn't really tell because she was the one of initiated the kiss and it looks like she's getting over Christian already.

When air became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt the weight of discovering her now ex-boyfriend's betrayal roll off her shoulders. As far as she's concerned, she's on to bigger and better things and the man she really loved was holding her in his arms right now.

"That was some kiss right there," Jason chuckled softly as they laid together on the sofa.

"You're telling me. So, where do we go from here?" Trini asked as she looked up at him, love and uncertainty dancing in her brown eyes.

"Let's take it one day at a time. You, my Tigress, have some healing to do. But, don't worry, I'll be there with you every step of the way," he assured, his million dollar smile flashing on his handsome face.

"I can't thank you enough for being there for me, Rex. And for finding me in the rain. And, of course, being the greatest guy I've ever known," she replied with a smile of her own.

And, as she found solace in Jason's arms, Trini knew that everything will be okay from here on out.

Because, at the end of the day, she's one tough Saber Tooth Tiger!

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
